Diplomacia lunar
*65 Magia *61 Artesanía *60 Minería *55 Tala *40 Defensa *49 Dominio del fuego *14 Creación de runas *5 Herbolaria **32 Agilidad (para completar La Aldea de Shilo) **25 Arquería (para completar Los desafíos fremennikianos) *Capacidad de acceder a los altares de Creación de runas de aire, agua, tierra y fuego. *Una capucha infame (o tiaras/talismanes de aire, agua, tierra, fuego, y/o elemental u omni) para acceder a los altares. *El cayado de dramen. *Algunas monedas (1,000 deben ser suficientes). *2 ovillos de hilo. *Guam limpio. *Marrentil limpio. *Runas para lanzar hechizos combativos (de fuego, recomendablemente). *Una pala (la del cinturón de herramientas '''no' funcionará). :'Recomendado:' :*Armaduras, armas y comida de alto nivel. |Enemigos=*Al menos 5 Suqah (niveles 72, 74 y 76) *Yo (nivel 84) |Recompensas=*2 Puntos de misión *5,000 PE en Magia *5,000 PE en Creación de runas *10,338 PE en Magia (con nivel 73 de Magia y la misión A barrer completada; llevarle la escoba a Baba Yaga). *50 runas astrales. *Acceso a la Isla Lunar. *Acceso al altar astral de Creación de runas. *Acceso al libro de hechizos lunares. *Acceso a la Granja de furibundas (con 70 Magia, 60 de Cultivo, 60 de Agilidad, 60 de Artesanía y 50 en Constitución). *Capacidad de equipar el equipamiento lunar. *Capacidad de obtener Suqahs como tarea de Exterminio (solo con los maestros: Kuradal y Duradel/Lapalok). *Capacidad de activar la magnetita de la Isla Lunar. |Inicio=Habla con Lokar, en el muelle de Rellekka. }}'Diplomacia lunar''' (''Lunar Diplomacy en inglés'') es una misión creada el 24 de Julio del 2006. Esta misión otorga acceso al libro de hechizos lunares, al equipamiento lunar, y a la Isla Lunar. Desarrollo Iniciando 1. Para comenzar el quest dirigete a los muelles de Fremmenik en Relleka y habla con Lokar. 2. Loker te pedirá una ficha de paso, poes la tendrás que conseguir :P Habla con Brundt que está en el bar de Relleka y te la dará. 3.- Dale la ficha a Lorker y comenzara el viaje. 4. Ahora estas en la Islas de los piratas, Habla con el Capitán Bentley. Dile que quieres zarpar el barco, pero este tiene un problema envés de ir a su objetivo a Isla Luna da vueltas en círculos alrededor de la Isla de los Piratas, por esto, tendrás que ayudar al capitán a arreglar el barco. 5. Ahora tendrás que descubrir porque le ocurre esto al barco, Habla con ‘Birds-Eye’ Jack que esta en el piso de abajo y te dirá que el barco esta hechizado. 6. Vuelve con el Capitan para decirle lo que te dijo ‘Birds-Eye’ Jack. 7. Ahora ve a hablar con to ‘Eagle-eye’ Shultz que está al norte de la cubierta donde está el capitán. 8.Luego de hablar con Shults baja el Subterráneo y habla con Beefy Burns, el chef del barco y coméntale sobre este problema que tiene el barco. 9. Ahora ve a lo más alto del barco y habla con Lecherous Lee y luego ve a hablar con ‘Davey-Boy.’ 10. Luego habla con Cabin boy que admitirá que fue el que puso los hechizos en cinco partes del barco y te dirá algunas pistas de donde estos están, hablale denuevo y te dara una linterna y un vidrio de Esmeralda, une la linterna con la Esmeralda y te quedará como resultado una linterna de Esmeralda. Luego enciéndela con tus fósforos y ve hablar con el capitán. 11. Ahora tendrás que buscar donde este niño puso estos hechizos 1° En la pared donde hay un mapa, al lado de ‘Davey-Boy.’ 2° En una caja en la cocina. 3° En un cofre en la despensa de la cocina. 4° En un pilar de apoyo en el subterráneo del barco. 5° En una cañón en la parte sur del barco. Luego habla con el capitán y por fin podrán llegar a la isla luna! 12. Ahora sal del barco y entra a la ciudad, cuando estes entrado saldra un mini video.y listo estarás en la Ciudad de la Isla Lunar. 13. Ahora habla con Selene que está en una casa al Sur del Banco y ella te dirá que te dirijas al sureste de la isla para que hables con su líder Oneiromancer que está al lado del altar astral. 14. Luego de hablar con Oneiromancer ve a una casa con patas de pájaro, entra y habla con Baba Yaga que te dirá que necesitas hacer una poción, ella te dará un frasco especial. Llena el frasco con agua en una de las casas al lado de el banco (Tiene el signo de gota de agua) Luego de esto inserta las dos hiervas dentro del frasco (Clean Marrentil y Clean Guam) y luego de esto necesitaras otro ingrediente, para conseguirlo ve al sureste de la isla (Con tu mejor armadura puesta y comida si es necesario) y mata un Suqah. Luego de matarlo recoje el diente que te boto (Si quieres toma el cuero y mata tres mas ya que lo necesitaras mas adelante) Ocupa el Pestle and Mortar con el diente de Suqah y lo convertiras en polvo, luego insertalo en la poción que estabas haciendo. 15. Luego de tener la poción lista vuelve de nuevo al sureste y habla con Oneiromancer, ella te dirá que necesitas hacer un lunar staff y para ello tendrás que ocupar tu dramen staff los altares de aire-fuego-agua-tierra (en ese orden). Entonces ve al altar de air y usa tu dramen staff con el altar y asi sucesivamente hasta ir a los cuatro altares con la secuencia anteriormente mencionada y se convertirá en un lunar staff. 16. Vuelve a la isla y habla con Oneiromancer y te dirá que necesitaras hacer una armadura y te dará información de cómo hacer cada parte de ella. Empezaremos con el casco, este se hace con un minar lunar y se saca en una mina que esta en una cueva al noreste de la ciudad (ten precaucion con los Suqah que te atacarán) Minalo y ve a relleka conviertelo en barra y luego ahí mismo lo haces casco. 17. Ahora necesitamos hacer la capa, para ello habla con Pauline que esta en una casa al noroeste de la ciudad. Ella te dirá que adivines su verdadero nombre, que es Jane y luego de esto elije la opción “Blud Hagic Maid” y te dara la capa. 18. Ahora para conseguir el amuleto habla con Meteora que está en la parte sur de la ciudad, ella te pedirá que para que te de el amuleto tu le tienes que dar una tiara que la conseguiras matando un Suqah en la parte sureste donde anteriormente mataste uno. Matalo hasta que te la bote y vuelve con Meteora y te dara el amuleto. 19. Ahora haremos el torso, las piernas, las botas y los guantes, para ello necesitas cuatro cueros de Suqah, cuando los tengas ve a la casa que tiene un signo de una tienda de ropa ahí habla con Rimae Sirsalis y pídele que te tiña los cueros, cada uno te costará 100 gp y quedará asi: luego que tengas los cuatro cueros teñidos ocupa la aguja con el cuero y elije la opcion del torso, luego las piernas y asi sucesivamente. 20. Para conseguir el anillo habla con Selene y te dirá que no tiene el anillo y que su abuelo lo había enterrado te dará un acertijo de donde se encuentra “From water’s source you should follow, crossing the western-most bridge and traveling further south westerly to a bloom of blue”, entonces ve al sureste de la ciudad y lleva una pala. Entierra la pala justo arriba de unas flores azules que están exactamente donde indica el mapa y encontrarás el anillo 21. Ya que tenemos la armadura completa vuelve a hablar con Oneiromancer y te dara unos objetos, ponte toda la armadura que has hecho y ve al banco y lleva esto en tu inventario. *Una Hacha *El objeto que te da Oneiromancer. *La poción que anteriormente hiciste. *La ficha (que la tienes que tener todo el tiempo puesta o en tu inventario mientras estes en la isla) *Los Fosforos *Comida. Luego que tengas todo eso en tu inventario y la armadura lunar puesta ve a una de las casas que está al oeste del banco donde hay un brasero, préndelo con tus fósforos, inserta el objeto que te dio Oneiromancer con la poción que antes hiciste luego ocupa el objeto resultante con el brasero y te dormirás. 22. Llegaras a una parte muy extraña, habla con Ethernal man. 23.Luego de hablar con el busca una plataforma que esta al este y serás teletransportado. 24. Habla con el tipo de ahí y te reta a una carrera, aceptale y ganale. En la carrera por tu lado abran unos obstaculos que tendras que saltar. 25. Luego de ganarle seras transportado a el lugar que anteriormente estabas,busca una plataforma de color rosa y aprietala y seras transportado nuevamente. Habla con la persona que esta ahí y no le entenderas mucho ya que habla con numeros, entonces te dice que adivines los proximos numeros que vienen, para ello si los dos numeros que tienes que descubrir son 0 y 6 ve a la parte donde esta el numero cero y aprietalo y luego lo mismo con el numero 6. Aquí les dejo todos. #1, 2, 3 – 4, 5 #1, 3, 5 – 7, 9 #7, 3, 6 – 5, 1 #8, 6, 4 – 2, 0 #9, 7, 5 – 3, 1 #3, 4, 2, 5 – 1, 6 #1, 4, 2, 5 – 3, 6 #1, 6, 2, 5 – 3, 4 #0, 1, 3, 4 – 6, 7 #1, 9, 2, 8- 3, 7 #7, 3, 6, 2 – 5, 1 #9, 8, 7, 6 – 5, 4 #2, 6, 3, 7 – 4, 8 #1, 2, 4, 5 – 7, 8 #2, 3, 5, 6 – 8, 9 #1, 1, 2, 2, 3 -3, 4 #2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 9 – 11, 12 #1, 1, 2, 3, 1, 1, 4 – 5, 1 #1, 1, 1, 2, 1, 3, 1, 4 – 1, 5 Por ejemplo si el te dice: 7, 3, 6, 2 tú tienes que apretar los números 5 y 1, Luego que hagas esto cinco veces te dejara ir. 26. Ahora busca una plataforma color calipso, aprietala y seras transportado a otro lugar Habla con Ethereal Mimic y copia sus movimientos, por ejemplo si saluda tu también saluda (ocupa los bailes que tienes) y asi sucesivamente hasta que te deje ir. 27. Ahora busca una plataforma de color amarillo y te transportara a otro lugar, Habla con Ethereal Fluke que está ahí, este juego se basa en que el te da un numero y tú tienes que hacer que el resultado de los números de la boca de arriba del dado sumen el numero que te dio.(Cada dado tiene solo dos posibilidades). Luego que lo hagas correctamente una cierta cantidad de veces te sacará de ahí. 27. Ve a hablar con Ethernal Man y luego de esto busca una plataforma azul. 28. Habla con Ethereal Guide y te hará un reto, el que corta primero 20 palos de los arboles gana, acéptale y al otro lado y comienza la competencia ! Corta los 20 palos y depositalos al medio. 29. Luego te llevará al otro lugar nuevamente y busca una plataforma de un color gris y apriétala. Llegarás a un lugar con plataformas blancas flotando, habla con el tipo que está ahí y te dirá que tienes que buscar el camino correcto, A mi me tocó el siguiente camino. Luego que pases esto haz completado las seis pruebas, habla con Ethernal Man y te dira que te dará la ultima prueba que es ganarte a ti mismo, entonces peleas contigo mismo. Mátalo y luego aparecerás donde está Ethernal Man, te dirá que leas el libro que está en el medio, de ahí te despertarás, ve hablar con Oneiromancer y listo ¡Misión completa! center en:Lunar Diplomacy nl:Lunar Diplomacy fi:Lunar Diplomacy Categoría:Misiones experto Categoría:Misiones Categoría:Misiones de miembros Categoría:Miembros